Don't Trust Me
by Raiinbow.Candii
Summary: Bianka has no idea why everyone hates the Haruno Beauty so much, she then goes around to ask anybody who knows since her husband’s out on a mission. What happens when she’s just plainly confused when everyone tells her the same thing over and over? ONESHO


_Raiinbow: Omgii ishh Raiin and Candii! Backk from tehh dead!! _

Candii: Mwuahahahahaha! xD 

_Raiinbow: Okiez we izz startin our nuuw storry! __**The Next Generation **__ish just a wittle advice thing-a-ma-gigerr o.o I recwomend that chuu read itt or chuu will behh lostt heree _

Candii: Jyepperz so here's _**Don't Trust Me**_! Enjoyy!

**WARNING!!: Contains MAJOR Sakura Bashing!! Sakura fans do NOT read!! Flames will NOT be accepted from Sakura Fans!!**

**Summery: Bianka has no idea why everyone hates the Haruno Beauty so much, she then goes around to ask anybody who knows since her husband's out on a mission. What happens when she's just plainly confused when everyone tells her the same thing over and over? ONESHOT**

* * *

Bianka sighed as she sat on her couch, rubbing her temples gently. Her shoulder length brown hair moved with each motion she made with her hands, she just dropped her kids off at the training grounds and now she felt alone since her husband, Shikamaru, was out on another two day mission. Being the new girl in Konoha when she was little seemed to confuse her a ton, like how the Uzumaki has a demon and a dream to be Hokage. Or how Hinata had a huge crush on him a while back, everything's just too confusing and…_troublesome_. Her head shot up straight as she realized something, something that's been on her mind for a few days now. Why does everyone hate Sakura? She's beautiful, strong, intelligent, and has a good personality. Why would anyone want to think so negatively about her? She got up from her couch and left her house, one person in mind.

Sasuke.

Once she had gotten to the Uchiha manor, she noticed the lack of their oldest daughter, Shieko; maybe she was on a mission today. She knocked on the main door and waited patiently, though that's what it looked on the outside. She was blowing her mind as if she was yelling for Sasuke to hurry up to the door. Good God, she's in her thirty's and she's acting like Naruto. "Yo." Sasuke said coolly as he opened the door, not even surprised to see the Nara Wife here.

"I need to ask you something." Bianka said simply, making the Uchiha raise an eyebrow at her curiously. "I want to know why everyone hates Sakura-San so much, you know, talking bad about her and everything." Sasuke blinked slightly as he looked around the area, as if searching to see if Sakura was around, then looked back at the Nara.

"Don't trust her, whatever you do. She's the last person you wanna tell everything to." Sasuke said in a silent voice, Bianka had to lean in to hear his words. It was then did Sasuke said his goodbye's and closed the door, leaving her to think about what he just said. She huffed as she turned on her heels and headed for the Inuzuka manor. _'Ino knows something about it, she used to be Sakura's best friend!'_ she thought rather harshly.

--

Once she had made a long walk to the Inuzuka manor she mentally slapped herself for not using a transportation jutsu. She knocked on the door and jumped when it rapidly opened and in front of her stood Ino Inuzuka, the girl that just enjoys company since she sort of lives in a crackpot with the people she loves. "Hiya Bia!" Ino said cheerily as she pulled Bianka into the house then sat her down on the only comfy thing in the house; the couch.

"Hey Ino, I just wanna know something if you don't mind on answering." Bianka said unsurely of Ino's somewhat weird smile.

"Ask away Bia!"

"Why do people hate Sakura-San?"

Silence.

"Uhm, Ino?"

Silence.

"Ino if it--.." Bianka stopped as Ino put a hand over her mouth.

"Look, you're new and everything since eleven years ago. I'm warning you, don't trust her." Bianka blinked, the same line as Sasuke's. "I'm worried about you okay? Don't you trust her." Bianka nodded slowly as Ino helped and walked her to the door, then closed it.

"Maybe I should ask Frostie-Chan. She knows more about Konoha than her dad." Bianka mumbled as she walked towards the small forests of Konoha, knowing that she loves to hang upside down on the tree branches. She neared the forest and heard a loud thud then some laughter then some scolding. "Oh my, the three oldest." She turned around a tree and saw Frostie spitting out some grass from her mouth. Once the only daughter of the Hokage had noticed Bianka, she smiled brightly up at her.

"Hiya Bianka-Chan!" Frostie said hyperly, this caused both Richi and Reno to stare at her then give her a small smile. "What brings you out here?" she asked making Bianka smile nervously.

"I wanted to know why everyone hates Sakura-San." At this Richi and Frostie scowled, glaring away from Bianka so she wouldn't think that they were mad at her for saying it. They were mad at the name that came up.

"Don't trust her Bianka-Chan!"

"She's nothing but trouble."

"Protect Shikamaru while you still can." At this sentence from Reno, Bianka blinked surprisingly and confusingly. "Sakura-San may be Konoha's Beauty but she is also a whore. She's been plotting to break up the Uzumaki's for a long time, she wants our fame and glory plus our fortune. But not only that, she wants Naruto only to have a scandalous affair with someone much younger than him. Some say she's slept with Academy students, others say she's just a plain corner slut." Bianka silently gasped at the sudden harsh words Reno said to her about Sakura. "She's tried numerous times to sleep with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and especially our dad. We're just warning you Bianka-San."

"Why must she be so cruel, knowing that we're all happy how our lives are?"

"That's just how she is Bianka-San, there's no way of changing her." Richi answered as he helped Frostie up from the floor. "But that doesn't stop us from keeping an eye out for her, she's sly and sneaky and won't stop until she gets what she wants." Bianka nodded knowingly as she looked up at the sky.

"So…if it's the Uzumaki fortune she wants, then we're going to stop her." Bianka said as she smiled brightly at the three who smiled back. "The Uzumaki's will stay together with a gooey stuff called 'LOVE' and nothing will ever change that!"

"It's a promise," Richi began.

"A promise," Reno continued.

"Of a lifetime!" Frostie ended, completing one of two of her dad's famous quote.

"And our way of the ninja!" The three chorused in unison making Bianka smile and walk them home, knowing Hinata won't be pleased if she found out that her daughter fell out of a tree and no one helped her.

* * *

_Raiin: So how was eet? Ourr first oneshot with our OC's! _

_Candii: Tell us wut chuu thinkdd okeihz?_

_Raiin: We ishh outt!! :D_


End file.
